


3AM Arrangement

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else do you do in a hotel in the middle of the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	3AM Arrangement

I hurried across the lobby of the hotel toward his office knowing that when I entered the room, he’d be sitting there behind his desk, waiting. It had been about three months since the first time he’d called me to his office in the middle of the night. Three months of being practically owned by him. And I still got shivers every single time.  
Jonathan Pine was the night manager at the hotel that I was the overnight front desk assistant. I’d been at the job only a few weeks when I first had contact with him. I looked up from my work and saw him watching me through the partially opened door of his office, the intensity of his blue eyes apparent even across the expansive lobby. Next, he started to make more and more trips by my desk, his eyes locking with mine and holding me in a trance until he would round the corner into the hallway that led into the guest rooms of the hotel. His good looks would have been enough to catch my eye but the air of mystery that radiated off of him captivated me. I had always liked the bad boys and I had a feeling that this boy might be the baddest of them all. To say that I was intrigued by the man would have been a vast understatement. I was drawn to him.   
I should have been appalled the first time that he called me to his office and extended the offer to me. I should have marched back to my desk and picked up the phone and called my boss immediately, but I didn’t. I sat in the chair in front of his desk and listened as he spelled out the details in vivid detail, his hands clasped calmly in front of him as if he was discussing the weather instead of all of the indecent things that he was going to do to my body. As I sat there listening to him say the most dirty things I had ever heard in his crisp British accent, I felt myself getting wetter and wetter. I knew that I was going to accept despite the risk to my job. There was no way I was going to be able to work with the man without letting myself experience the things that he offered me. And so it had begun.  
I reached his office a minute before the time that we had arranged to meet and lifted my hand to knock. He opened the door just as I was about to bring my hand down on the shiny mahogany.  
“You are almost late,” he said. “I was just on my way to look for you.”  
He stepped back into his office and held the door, allowing me room to come through the doorway. The mood changed as soon as my heels left the polish marble of the lobby and sunk into the deep pile of the carpet that covered the floor of his office. We both knew what I was here for.  
He moved across the room after closing the door and sat behind his desk, looking at me expectantly. I followed the protocol that had been laid out after I had accepted his offer and pulled my hair out if the bun that had been securing it. I shook my head allowing my long brown hair to fall in waves to the middle of my back. Sliding my jacket off of my shoulder, I slung it over the back of the chair that had been left to the right of the door for that very purpose.   
His eyes never left mine as I started to undo the buttons on my white shirt, each one exposing more of the lace bra that covered my breasts. Sliding my hands up my chest, I brushed my fingers over the exposed skin of my chest before sliding the shirt off and laying it over my jacket. The only indication that he approved of my show was his tongue sliding out to moisten his lips as he watched me.  
I turned and slowly unzipped my skirt and let it drop to the floor to pool around my 5 inch heels. I bent at the waist, as instructed, and picked it up, tossing it aside with the rest of my clothes. I stood facing the door, my back to him, waiting to see what kind of debauchery he had in store for me this time. I could feel his eyes on me as I stood in my too tall heels and my too small bra and panties.  
“Turn around,” he said suddenly from right behind me.  
I started a little. I hadn’t even heard him get up from the desk. I turned and he was right there, his cock straining against the fine linen of his suit pants. My mouth began to water as I thought of the last time we had met and how he had tasted in my mouth. I let out a small moan. He looked up at me sharply.   
“Something wrong?” he asked.  
“No, sir,” I said.   
I knew better than to do more than that. This wasn’t my show, I was just along for the ride. He called the shots the minute that I stepped into his office. I was definitely a willing participant but I would be kidding myself if I said I had any control over what happened.  
“I want you up on the desk,” he said stepping away from me and move back to his chair. “Ass on the blotter and put that pretty cunt right on the edge for me.”  
My pussy clenched at the sound of that dirty word coming out of that refined mouth. I moved around the desk as he settled himself in the chair, pushing back to allow me to climb up on the desk. I could feel myself getting wet and I knew it would be apparent to him as well the moment that I spread my legs for him. God, I couldn’t wait to see what he had in store for me today.   
I sat up on the desk and spread my legs. He took first my left foot and put it on the armrest of his chair, then did the same with my right, settling himself between them. The cool air hit my wet pussy and a shiver went up my back.   
“Lean back and brace yourself up with your hands,” he said, leaning in towards me. “You’re going to need the support.”  
I could feel his warm breath on the inside of my thighs as he came closer to me. He knew exactly what he was doing to me and he liked to play. His self control was amazing. I knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him, his hard cock attested to that. If I had a quarter of the self control that this man possessed, I would be the most patient woman in the world.  
I tensed as his nose brushed the lace front of my panties. I would be kidding myself if I said that I hadn’t been looking forward to this since the last time that we had been together. I waited, anticipating his touch, as his breath kissed my skin into goosepimples. He hovered close -- so close-- without touching me. Making me want him more. Making me wait.  
“Sir…” I started, unable to help myself.  
“Shhhh…,” he said, raising his eyes from between my legs to meet mine. “Patience.”  
His tongue made a leisurely swipe up the skin just at the edge of my panties. My hips surged up, willing him to give me what I needed, but he wouldn’t be rushed.  
He repeated his torture on my other thigh, lingering to lightly bite the skin just above my knee. I knew the wait was worth it but I couldn’t help getting frustrated with his ministrations. It was agony watching his impeccably dressed self between my legs. Misery seeing those clear blue eyes watching me as he put me through his own brand of suffering.  
Finally after what felt like hours of his tongue touching each part of me except the one I ached for, he finally sat back in his chair.  
“Fuck yourself with your fingers,” he said. “I want to watch you.”   
My eyes locked with his as I sat up and slid myself to the very edge of his desk. One hand cup a lacy breast and the other moved between my legs to toy with the edge of my panties. I pulled my lip between my teeth as my middle finger slid under the elastic and touched my pussy lips. He blinked and his eyes stayed closed for a moment longer than necessary. I knew I was getting to him. I needed to keep pushing until he couldn’t take it and he pushed me down on the desk and fucked me.  
I pulled my panties to the side with one hand and rubbed two fingers over my slit with the other, my green eyes still locked on his blue ones. Running my tongue out to wet my lips, I pushed my fingers inside me. My head fell back as I finally got a small amount of relief from all of the torture that he had put me through. My fingers continued their ministrations while my thumb came up to press against my swollen clit. His blue eyes darkened as he watched and he palmed his hard cock through the thin cloth of his pants.  
“Good girl,” he said.  
I practically purred at the words. He knew exactly what I needed from him. This arrangement that we had satisfied me sexually, of course, but it did more than that. His praise filled a part of me with joy that I hadn’t known needed filling. He knew I needed to perform for him, to watch him get hard for me. I craved his attention.  
“Enough,” he said. “On your feet, hands flat on the desk.”  
I scrambled to my feet and turned my back to him as he sat in his chair. I listened for the sounds of his movement, knowing that as soon as I heard him, I could expect the feeling of his hands on my hips next. I waited but there was no movement. What was he doing?  
Then I heard him move. I stayed, facing forward as I listened to the sounds of him getting ready to fuck me. I hadn’t yet seen him fully nude and at this point I wasn’t sure if I ever would. He had kept all of himself covered during our encounters, save his huge cock pulled through the zipper of his trousers. But I did have an image in my head that I conjured whenever I waited for him to take me.   
I knew by his build that he was slim and muscular. I guessed by his skin tone and his coloring that he probably had a small smattering of hair across his broad chest. I knew that his hard cock would be standing proud against his abs. This is the image in my head when I touched myself on the nights that we weren’t together. I hoped that someday I would be able to reconcile my imagery with the real man.  
Just then I felt his hand on my hip and felt the other pull my panties aside. Then I felt the head of his cock pushing into me. I spread my legs and braced myself for the thrust, knowing that I would never be used to the feeling of him completely filling me.   
The head of his cock pushed into me and I felt his other hand grip my hip and pull my ass against him. The roughness of his trousers rubbing on my ass felt as amazing as the cock inside of me. I started to push back against him, eager for the release that I knew he would give me, but he stopped me with a sharp smack to my ass. I cried out.  
“You know better than that,” he said. “You don’t want me to stop, do you?”  
“No, sir,” I said stilling and letting him control me. “I don’t want that, sir.”  
“Then stay still until I tell you to move,” he said before slamming into me again.  
“Yes, sir,” I said as I stilled myself and took all of him.  
“And don’t you dare fucking come until I tell you to,” he said.  
“Yes, sir,” I replied, knowing that if it came to it I wouldn’t be able to stop myself.  
He continued to fuck me and I got closer and closer to coming, trying to stop myself, but every time I clenched to try and contain it, it moved me a step closer to exploding.  
“Are you close?” he asked me, continuing to thrust into me.   
“Yes, sir,” I said. “Very close.”  
“Do you want to come?” he asked.  
“Please sir, I want to come,” I moaned.  
“Come for me,” he said.   
I exploded immediately, my nails digging into the desk blotter as I clenched around him. He responded by pulling out of me and shooting his come all over my ass, covering my panties. He fell back into his chair, tucking himself immediately back into his zipper.   
Handing me a towel, he started to straighten his tie.   
“I expect you here the same time next week,” he said, not turning to me as I cleaned myself off.  
“Yes, sir,” I responded, throwing the towel into a hamper in the corner. “I’ll be here. Thank you.”   
I grabbed my clothes and quickly got dressed before leaving his office to go back to my post at the front desk, already thinking about the next time I would meet him.


End file.
